The Grey Resolve
by unknownnumber15
Summary: If you were to get sucked into a world you knew as a video game, how would you handle it? This is the situation a young teenage girl is going through. She will face many obstacles along the way and questions will be answered and formed. But the real question is, why is she here? slight OCxCharacter SPOILERS(original title: where it all began [also so sorry for the title switching])
1. the start

A/N: Hey guys! i looked back over the original first chapter and realized it needed some serious work! so i fixed it up, and i plan to fix the rest as well!

hope you enjoy!

* * *

A clear dark blanket coated over a lone white sandy beach, surrounded in the deep sea. The leaves in the palm trees whisked calmly in the night breeze.

Slowly and quietly a small darkened figure walked out of the calm of the trees. The small figure walked out into the clearing of the sand. The figure looked up quietly into the dark moonless night sky.

A small whisper came from the figure, disturbing the quiet.

"Why did this happen?"

The quietness of the night was it's only response to the figures cry.

"This.. It wasn't..." the figures voice began grow ragged and weak. The figure remained quiet for a short time.

"Why am I not dead!? This isn't fair!" the figure cried out with all it's might falling to it's knees crying silently.

"Why..." The figure kept repeating those words over and over again.

"This isn't fair"

~2~

"Hey, come on! Dodge Roxas dodge! No no! Don't go that way! Uggggh, no wait! Dodge that stupid pirate bird!" I shrieked at my DS screen while mashing random buttons. "No no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOO! Aw come on!" I yelled out tossing my DS next to me on my bed as I thrashed my arms around angrily. "The 15th time today I lost to that thing!" I groaned out before smashing my face in my forest green pillow, making moaning and groaning noises.

I can't believe I can't beat that thing! I swear it was harder than fighting Xion's forms! That stupid pirate bird from the Neverland world always gets me. And right now I'm fighting, and failing, at trying to beat that thing on hard mode. You know it's pretty hard to beat that thing on hard mode when you have a game that glitches out on your level up chips, making it only give you about five instead of like twenty? I have no idea why it does that. Either way I don't think I'll be able to beat the stupid thing anytime soon.

I frowned at the thought of that stupid boss and lifted up my head to see my old tweetie bird clock. It was an old thing, glitched out every now and then, but it works and that was just fine with me. As I looked at it I noticed the time being 9:45 p.m. A good 15 minutes until my parents would come home from grocery shopping, and 15 minutes until I get to bad before they would notice I'm up past my bedtime.

A huge sigh escaped my lips. I really hated how they make me go to bed at 9. I'm 15 dang it!

I slowly got up from my bed and walked out into the hallway of my apartment home, not before glancing angrily at my DS. I walked through small hallway out into my living room. It was plain small and connected to the dining room and the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the medium sized white fridge and brought out a gallon of milk. I sat it on the marble counter and I quickly headed toward the cabinet next to the stove and pulled out a large glass cup. I poured myself a glass and set the the gallon of milk back inside the fridge and took a huge gulp of my milk.

AS I drank I look up at the clock as it ticked the last few minutes of my night time before i had to go to sleep.I shrugged letting out a sigh as I took another drink.

"Heh, what a horribly _boring_ place you got here" A voice mockingly spoke out causing me to choke on my drink and dropping my glass, shattering it in the process. Coughing from the sudden choke I began to quickly looked around but I saw no one. I was beginning to think I went insane for a second until I felt a breathing coming down my neck. "Well you should feel ecstatic to know that this place will soon be only a memory" The voice I now identified as a male spoke behind me.

My breathing hitches as my eyes widen from hearing the guys voice behind me. slowly I placed my hand on the counter and I suddenly turned myself around for my brown eyes to meet blank white eyes. "Hello~" He said smirking. the man or if I should even call it that was a couple of inches taller than my 5ft 5 height, and his skin was a charcoal color and his eyes as I mentioned along with his mouth were a clear white. His form was seemed to be surrounded in a dark veil of, well, darkness. "Ah I see my looks have you speechless, I know it's hard being in the presence of someone so good looking" He gloated with a look on his face that screamed 'hey I'm a guy who thinks I can get girls but is actually lonely'. "Well enough of that, it's time for you to go now" His mocking tease like attitude immediately changed into a more serious tone as he reached out his hand and I backed away.

I kept backing away until my back hit the counter. As his hand was just about tough my face I heard the door rattling and the voices of my mom and step dad. "M-mom! Help! P-please! There's someone in the ho-" I tried to scream out but was interrupted by a dark hand covering my mouth.

"Shooosh, they can't stop it, now it's time to go to sleep" He whispered. I tried to scream out even thrash out but for some reason my body felt so tired and limp. My vision began to fade out. Everything was becoming dark. I was scared, but my body didn't listen to me and it had done what this guy had asked.

I felt myself slip from consciousness and into the black.

~2~

A slim figured creature whisked to and fro through out a large white castle. It whisked until it reached a tall man with long aqua blue hair. It whispered quietly to the man before whisking of once more. The blue-net soon left as well through a portal of darkness it had created.

Soon in another room surrounded with tall white thrones, the blue-net reappeared out of the portal and looked up at a man who sat in one of the thrones. The man had long silver white hair that had it flared only slightly at his head, his skin dark, and his eye's a piercing amber color.

"You wish to speak to me Superior?" the blue-net spoke up at the man. The man smiled disgustingly in response and spoke with a deep voice.

"Yes, i need you to examine something for me"


	2. the key to a new beginning

A/N: up and fixed as well! I'm doing this with my other chapters as well.

* * *

Ba-boom. The steady beat of my heart was the first thing I heard when I regained consciousness. "What... Happened" I spoke, feeling like I was shoved in the middle of a football field with a bunch of football players, and I had the ball. yeah I'm pretty sure you can imagine what the pain may feel like. My eyes felt so heavy and my muscles were aching like no tomorrow.

Then my eyes shot open I sat up gasping remembering what had happened before I passed out. I rested my hand on my heart taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I still remember the feeling from the darkness that swallowed me. NOT fun. Then the image of the man in the dark cloak came into my thoughts. I clenched the hand that rested on my chest slightly. "I'm gonna get that guy some day " I murmured when suddenly i noticed something. Grass. Not carpet grass. My gaze shot up and I began to look at my surroundings.

Forest. Not apartment. Forest. I looked down petting the grass. Yup it was real, well it felt real anyway. I turned my head around some more and noticed a pretty huge and abandoned mansion to my left. It looked strangely... familiar.

I stood up slowly, of course not with out a little trouble. I looked at it a little. Inspecting it with my eyes, I wasn't sure if I should get closer or not.

It really did look familiar, but from where? I moved one bare foot closer to the mansions gate uncertain if it was safe, can never be to sure you know? Then feeling more confident I walked closer until I was face to face with the gates bars. I gingerly placed a hand on the bars. I looked around from what I could see behind them and shook my head letting go of the bars.

No nothing. "I still cant place my finger on it" I said softly to myself. I turned my head the opposite direction from the mansion to see an entrance to a forest. "Well i guess it wouldn't hurt to find out."

After what i think about i dunno 15 minutes? I reached a giant cement wall but there was a huge hole big enough for a grown man to fit through._ Huh lucky me._ And I walked through the whole and when I looked around I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was standing in Tram Common, a place where all these markets were. I know this place. Its. Its.

"Twilight Town?"

I looked around both shocked and completely amazed. So that's why that mansion looked familiar. I thought looking back at the entrance behind me. I turned back and started to walk around looking at everything. I felt like a kid in a candy shop! I don't know how this happened or why but who cares! I'm in Twilight Town! freaken Twilight Town! if I weren't in public I'd be screaming and jumping around like a crazy fangirl, but sadly since I am in public I wont. I walked around looking at everything just taking in this moment of shear happiness eventually I ended up wandering into the sandlot.

"Huh, I never knew why it was called the 'sandlot' there's no sand!" I said looking around some more when I heard a voice that made me want to punch myself. "Well, well a new kid?" I turned around to see Seifer, Fu, and Rai. Oh joy. "Hmm yeah i guess i'm a new kid?" I answered not really sure in this situation. "Since your new you should get one thing straight, I don't want you causing trouble"Then he looked me up and down making me feel HIGHLY uncomfortable. "And maybe you should check out a mirror and get some new clothes girly" He snickered.

"Hey! leave my clothes out of the conversation!" I exclaimed but they were all ready leaving. "Yeah, yeah whatever" Was his reply along with "Whatever!" and "We'll be back ya know!"

I stared at them completely dumb founded. And as soon as they were gone I let out a huge groan "Even more of a pain in person". I shook my head though, I wasn't going to let them get to me...Or there comment on my clothes! Speaking of which.

I looked down at i realized he kinda has a point. I was covered in dirt and leaves and I had cuts and scrapes on my legs. Not to,mention I was wearing my pj's which were a huge orange shirt and red gym shorts. So I guess it doesn't help my image really.

I am not really a skinny person either. I have a bit of pudgy-ness on my stomach, but it was more of a gut thing than an all around. and I had quite chubby cheeks, but not to chubby. I'm not skinny or really pretty, which I will admit. But I'm not ugly either or extremely fat. I'm just normal and chubby. OK well off this conversation!

I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts and continued walking. as I walked I saw the old looking grated wall that lead to the place were Hayner, Pence and Olette hang out. maybe I should check it out sometime. I always wanted to go there. But I continued on walking passing by one of the entrances to the underground concourse. I looked forward again to were I was originally headed. Sunset Hill. Where the Clock Tower was. Though I really wanted to go and see it in person and up close I didn't want to accidentally run into any of the organization members. Of course I did want to meet them but there's a good chance I might do something stupid or worse. Then I turned back to the entrance of the underground concourse. I looked around me making sure no one could see me and went in.

It was definitely a lot larger than I thought. I had to be at least 10ft just to reach the ceiling! When I walked farther I noticed one of gates was closed and blocked my path. "Oh jeez" So I took a different turn.

Long story short, it took me awhile to reach the end where that huge area was. The one I believe were Roxas and Axel met Pence when they were on a mission searching for Xion if I remember correctly.

There was plenty of space there and minus the water around the back edges of the entrance to the area it wasn't bad. I walked around inspecting the walls and all that.

A sudden scratching noise came up behind me and before I had enough time to look around I was attacked. being knocked down I looked to see what it was.

"A heartless!?" I yell out and stumbled getting back up, trying to keep my distance from it. But it grew closer and closer until it finally leaped at me. "Aaah!" I shrieked dodging it stumbling to a fall. The heartless tilted its head looking around as if wondering were it's prey went. Then our eyes connected and not soon after it saw me, it rushed toward me lunging it's self at full force. I cringed holding up my arms when I heard something. It sounded like a voice but also sounded like nothing "What..?" and within that second before the heartless landed its blow a flash of light swarmed into my hands.

When the flash subsided I couldn't believe what I was staring at. "A keyblade!?" What!? There's no way I could be a wielder nu uh no way. I continued thinking but there it was. A keyblade. IN MY HANDS. My shocked expression slowly changed into a grin. I must have looked like I was from an asylum for how wide I was smiling. I looked over the keyblade in my hands.

The whole its self is a nice deep aqua. The hilt was half regular while the other seemed to mold into wings that was lighter than the other side. Its stem part was all winded like a braid until it reached the blade were it held a bulked curve and on each edge of the curve held a dark feather on it slightly tilting towards the curve as well. And its charm was a red gem being held be a blew curve.

I swung it around, swinging it back and forth getting used to its weight. "It's a little heavy but some practice it should work smoothly" I said to myself still not believing what I was holding in my hands. But hey who am I to complain?

And not a minute later after I spoke a group of heartless formed. I immediately clutched the handle of the weapon. "Well looks like I'll get this practice now" then the heartless and I lunged for each other.

~2~

It had been hours before the blue-net returned to the room surrounded by thrones.

When he did he handed the man a stack of papers. The man read them over carefully before a a twisted grin formed on his dark skinned face.

"Saix, I will be gone for a short time, prepare a new room for our newest member"

"Yes Superior Xemnas" Saix complied as Xemnas teleported away in darkness.

~2~

It took me a good amount of time to kill them all and I was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "Ugggh finally" I gasped out. "Fighting these things is a lot harder than it looks!" I heaved taking in more gasps of air. Yeah i dunno if you can tell but I'm not an athletic person either. I was leaning on my keyblade taking my breather when I heard slow clapping. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed my blade and aimed it at the person who was clapping.

My eyes widened more. It was a man in a cloak. But not just any cloak, I recognized it as an organization XIII cloak. Then I heard him chuckle "Ahh a keyblade wielder as well, a pleasant surprise." I looked down to my keyblade and looked back to him clutching the hilt, my knuckles turning white. "Now child no need to fight me I'm here as an ally" Hearing his voice I realized it was the leader of the organization XIII. number I, Xemnas. Honestly he scared me. And i could feel my grip become shaky and I could practically hear my heart race. I'm alone with a major villain and if he were to kill me no one would know. of course i would be scared! that and also because of his signature rape face creeps the shiz out of me.

"Now put down your weapon" He commanded and very slowly I lowered it. There would be no point in fighting him unless I had a death wish. "Good, now what is your name" I stayed silent for a while, until I saw his amber like eyes glare at me to answer from under his hood. "I-its Jill" "Hm... interesting" was his reply. "Is that really your name?" he asked. I held a confused expression wondering why in the hell he wants to know but answered. "Yes it is".

"I see, well then Jixll it's best we get back to the castle with the organization." He said calmly. "Wait what!? who said I would be joining anything? And why are you calling me Jixll?" I asked nearly shrieking in shock.

"You are a nobody therefore you must be called by your new name, to forget and move on from your somebody," He said. _wait does he think im a NOBODY?! IS HE BLIND!? DO I LOOK LIKE ONE!? OR IS HE STUPID BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE I'M NOT A NOBODY._ "And you are coming to join the organization, we could use another member who wields the keyblade"

I still couldn't believe what I am hearing. Is this some bad dream? a poorly written fanfic? I dunno but no way in all of hell am I going anywhere with him let alone be called Jixll.

"And you may say no but you honestly will not have a say, if you don't come peacefully I will make you join by force" hearing that I couldn't help but be slightly afraid.

There was silence. It seemed to have gone on for an eternity until I loosened my grip on my weapon and it disappeared. I walked up to him slowly and cautiously. "...ok.." I answered quietly.

He smirked down at me and chuckled "Good". He opened up a portal "Come number XV, there is much to be done" He said as he handed me a cloak. It was a little large but it worked none the less, and we walked into the portal. As we walked I couldn't help but wonder what I had just agreed to and what mess I'm getting in.


	3. cooking and booking!

The castle...WAS GIGANTIC! I KNOW IT WAS HUGE BUT NOT THIS HUGE! I NEVER COULD IMAGINE HOW ACTUALLY HUGE IT WAS. EVERYTHING WAS MUCH LARGER AND THERE WAS SO MUCH OPEN SPACE! YOU WOULD NEVER THINK THAT FROM JUST PLAYING THE GAMES!

I was gaping at the large structure as Xemnas escorted me to my living quarters. I swear with how much I was staring and how I wanted to see every nook and cranny, I looked like I was some five year old at sea world who was looking at fish. Also there was a random pillar every now and then that always seemed to be in my path when I turn around, and at least once i walked into one.

"I see you are intrigued with the castle" He spoke as we continued walking. I continued looking around and nodded with a quick "Yes". Which he replied in a small chuckle and I raised my brow slightly suspicious of the man's chuckle. But it subsided when I spot a bunch of dusks swerving buy carrying papers and various items past us, off in the direction we were heading.

"Those are dusks, we use them to help out with some of our tedious work. in time you will get acquainted with them." He said as we continued walking. As we walked my constant staring died down as I began to settle down both fangirl/nerd and total amazement wise. Then we broke off to a left up a spiral staircase that led outside the castle. I looked out into the dark clouded night like horizon as we continued up the flight. It was surprisingly relaxing staring at the scenery.

After what seems like millions of stair flights we finally reached a rest point on the stairs that had a two way destination. Either continue up the flight to lord knows where or to the entrance on the side. And Xemnas who apparently knows where to go walked into the hallway corridor area.

As we walked I noticed along the walls there were doors on both sides. And above each had a roman numeral number upon it. There was plenty of space between each door, about a good yard or two. Though as we walked and I looked at the numbers I noticed that 'I/1' was not among them so I figure Xemnas's quarters were else were. Once we reached the end of the hall he stood facing the right side right across from room XIV was room XV. "This is were you will stay" He said as he opened the door and had me walked in.

It was the same as the other organization's rooms. white, some black, a white plain bed with the nobody symbol on it, and a room with a view. Each I swear was the best and only good thing about the room. In my opinion anyway. I'm more into color than black and white but hey beggars can't be choosers I guess. "This is were you shall be staying," His deep voice spoke once more. "And you shall have the rest of this day to settle in. Tomorrow you shall be introduced to the rest of the organization and start your missions. A dusk will come by to give you proper fitted attire" I nodded listening and watched as he left through a dark portal.

Once gone I sighed dramatically and partially fell face first on the bed. Well it looked more like I was trying to slam my head against it but you know same thing. What the hell just. Uggggh. I mean. Uggggh. Why? How? WASDFGHJFDFH? My mind felt, no 'IS' scrambled. Nothing made since in the slightest. First off I am not a Nobody! And I am pretty sure mister Mansex is smart enough to tell the god damn difference between a person WITH a heart and a person WITHOUT one. Yet he insist I AM one that doesn't have one. And 2nd how is this possible!? I mean after seeing all this cool stuff and all was fun but hooooooooooooooooow!? Just thinking about it makes me wonder if I'm insane. How'd I even end up in twilight town in the first place? how? Last thing I remember was that weird glob-shadow-thingy-person-majiger sending me...Into...Darkness...

"That fucker!" I yelled enraged lifting my head from the bed suddenly. "When I get my hands on you you're dead whoever you are" I mumbled darkly to myself. Wait could that mean that I might have lost my heart when I was unconscious? That thought made my eyes widened and i quickly rested a hand on my heart and felt for a beat...

BABOOM

BABOOM

I sighed relieved. I didn't lose my heart. But my eyes widened once more as something just whizzed past my face causing me to jump up onto my feet in surprise. Then I saw it was a Nobody. A dusk to be exact. It was holding some folded up clothing and a pair of boots. It reached out holding it up to me. "For you" It hissed out. "Your new properly fitted attire" It spoke and I couldn't help but to notice it had a lisp. Makes sense since its mouth is a zipper. I gingerly took it from the dusks belted hands and nodded saying "Thank you". As I said I barely noticed a reply of a you're welcome nod because it left soon after.

I was left alone once more. I decided to switch from the obviously too big for me cloak to the newer one that felt snug. It was well fitted and wasn't too tight on me to show my chubby stomach and the shoes were fitted nicely as well, not to tight but not to loose either. Which is kind of weird how they did that. Kind of freaky really. After placing the extra cloak under the bed in case if any accidents may happen in the future I looked around my room. Off to the side of the bed was a small desk and a journal was on top of it. I rolled my eyes lightly remembering that we were given these to write in and to not worry about people seeing it because nobody will. How about total bullshit? Cause that is what that is. Not going to read this my foot. Heck I'll mostly draw in it either way. I usually do that when I'm bored. And surprisingly enough there was actually a small bathroom to the right of the bed and desk. Thank god. I don't want to share a shower with guys, nuh uh no thank you. But actually there wasn't a closet. And it makes me wonder. Is this the only pair of clothing we wear? I mean every once in a while i wear a shirt or pair of shorts often before washing them but wearing one outfit and nothing else? Ummm yeah kinda weird-ish. Ok away from the conversation in washing clothes and what not.

I decided I might as well explore and look around the castle. I really don't want to get lost later and feel stupid. if I got lost now i would have a pretty good reason being new and all. And before leaving I took one last look at the walls of my room, making a very quick note on murdering the monochrome with color later and head out.

After walking around for some time, which felt like a good couple of hours, I found myself in what I think is a library. Needles to say it looked like a tornado hit it. Papers were scattered everywhere! Books too shared the same fate as the papers. It looked almost impossible to get through from the entrance which was where I stood. I sighed thinking of going to somewhere else when I saw one of the mountains of papers started to move and shake. My inner horror movie girl kicking in thinking 'holeh shit! monster! gotta kill it!' but of course I don't try to kill it or move from my spot but I bring out my keyblade just in case. And to my surprise a monster had not appeared from the pile of papers but a man in a cloak. This man looked no older than I, he had navy dark blue hair from were I was standing and heaving a deep and agitated sigh. Realizing who it was I made my key go bye bye and watched him not really knowing what to do. I would never hit a fellow book lover! though I don't read as much as I would like.

"I swear this is the 15th time Xigbar has done this, this month" he sighed trying to pick up the papers when he looked up from picking up the papers and we made eye contact. We stared at each other in some- Dare I say it? why yes I shall! - reaaaaaaaaaally awkward silence. At least until he spoke up first. which had surprised me a little. "I presume your are newest member, number XV?" He asked quietly reaching down for another paper. I nodded a little "U-uh yes that's me, n-number XV, Jixll" I spoke slightly stuttering. god damn! I hate it when I do that! I really need to get better at talking to people when I'm the new guy. cause I kind of oooh I dunno, suck at it.

He nodded acknowledging my words while picking up another piece of paper. "So what happened here" I asked looking around at all the poor books. I heard him sigh or was it a groan? I don't know. "Xigbar, he got bored and decided it would be entertaining to nearly destroy the library." I heard him spoke. I felt bad for him. Having to fix the entire library, alone might I add, would take forever. So my guilty conscience kicking I began picking up papers.

he looked up at me through his bangs but made no signs of stopping me. Thus I helped him clean up the library.

About what felt like years later but was only a couple of hours, the library was cleaned. I was rubbing my neck that was sore from all the craning of my neck and looking down at the books and figuring where they go. "Thank you" I turned my head to where I heard him spoke. "Oh you're welcome" I said laughing a little while rubbing my neck still. And again with the silence. "I'm Zexion" He spoke up out of no where, you know for a guy who really doesn't seem to talk all that much he sure can break an awkward silence. "It's nice to meet you Zexion" I replied smiling and I could have sworn there was a small smile adorned his features. But whatever was placed on his lips was gone a second later. After talking for a little bit. I waved goodbye and left the library to travel around some more.

When I walked around some more I spotted a dusk. An idea popped into my head as a familiar rumble sounded in my stomach. I quickly ran up to the dusk asking for the directions to my destinations. After getting them I quickly ran to my destination. I got to the two large doors and opened them to reveal... The kitchen! The home of the land and the chicken legs!

And my inner chef kicked in. I always like cooking and I say I'm pretty good, not 5 stars but good! I looked around and saw all the dusks working and moving around, working with the food making the members dinner. I couldn't help but snicker seeing some of them wearing little chef hats. I looked over and saw the fridges across one of the walls. OK that is a lot of fridges. I walked over to one of them opening it and seeing the STRANGEST ingredients, some which don't even look edible. I stuck my tongue out in disgust "bleeh" and closed the fridge. The same with the rest of the fridges or would they be called fridgi?

I was surprised to see the lack of good food or fresh might i add. I frowned at the nasty food and looked for paper and a pen. After looking I finally found them i began writing a list of things.

One of the dusks noticed my writing and slithered over to look, soon the others came as well. When I finished I was surprised to see all these dusks surrounding me. I noticed that they seemed interested in what I was writing and I showed it to them. "Its a shopping list, since a lot of the food here really isn't good I thought maybe shopping for some newer and better food would be good" I told them. By the looks on their faces they seem to agree. "And do you think you guys could get them for me? I can help with the cooking!" I told them. They all looked to each other as if to think it over and they nodded, taking the list and they slithered off in search of the items. "OK well better get rid of the old food or if you can call it that." I said to myself. After about some time just as soon as I got rid of the 'food' the dusks came back with the real food and I helped them get everything put up and I asked them what the organization members like to eat for dinner.

And here's what I know,

Xemnas likes elegant type foods such as fancy stake and what not

Xigbarlikes crisp food like fried chicken or something like that

Xaldin has no particular favorite but cannot stand spicy foods

Vexen likes to experiment so he's willing to try many types of food, but he prefers herbal foods

Lexaeus doesn't seem to dislike food from what the dusks say but he likes to eat something fresh and warm

Zexion prefers something light and usually drinks tea or any other beverage

Saix has no interest in food what so ever from what they say

Axel is a food Mexican lover apparently, likes his food spicy

Demyx likes fast food from how the dusks describe what he likes to eat

Luxord likes anything as long as rum is involved

Marluxia prefers herbal tea and light food

Larxene likes her food strangely either bitter or spicy not as much as Axel though

Roxas has no preferred food so far

Xion has no preferred food so far

After cooking for some time we have gotten everyone's food ready and sent them off to the others since by the time we finished it was around dinner time. Soon after i tumbled up the flight of stairs up to my room. I opened up the door closed it behind me and laid down on my bed tired from my exploration. Though I wished i could explore more I was satisfied for now. I slowly closed my eyes feeling tired from the long day and drifted to sleep.

~2~

Xemnas had just finished his plate of food and smiled "good she is a better asset then i had expected "

* * *

A/N time!

welp here's chapter three! i would bring it out longer but it was getting a little too lengthy for the beginning of the story. but dont worry for you lovers of lengthy reading you'll get your long chapters!... maybe ;)

anyway i hope you enjoy! feel free to review! i love getting feedback!

EDIT: FIXED SOME THINGS HERE AND THERE.

and sorry if there was any mistakes that i missed ^_^


	4. sweet treat

I awoke the next day feeling something...Poking me? In the cheek? Uh ok that's something you usually do not wake up to. When I opened my eyes reluctantly, my chocolate brown gaze met a pair of vibrant cheery aqua blue eyes. "Hey your up!" He smiled as he literally dragged me out of bed. "I'm Demyx," He greeted shaking my hand that already was in his grasp. "Well we better get going to round room for your big introduction everyone!" He said making a portal and yet again dragging me through._Jeez I have never seen him so excited over anything except when he doesn't have to do work! He's even more chipper and non-emo in person!_ No offence to emo's I actually think well nothing really negative about them is the only way I can describe it.

As we walked, well more he walked and I got dragged, he started talking about how there are so many members joining recently and that I am the 15th member so far. Not a shocker really Xemnas did say I'm the 15th member and my door has the number XV on it. But I won't ruin his excitement.

Soon we exited the portal and we entered into a room with chairs that stood up verrrry high. _Ooooh god that's high._ I gulped silently. I'm not a huge fan of heights is all I'm going to say. I also noticed all the other members were there. I kept my head facing the floor as I stood in the middle of them all, with the goofy mulleted Demyx right behind me. Then a deep voice I recognized as Xemnas spoke up.

"Everyone, I am humble to announce we have yet another member joining us. It is we are truly blessed to have another join among us who can also wield the keyblade." As he spoke I could feel intense gazes on me. G_od I hate this! I feel so uncomfortable!_ And I was using every bit of my will power to not start fidgeting or make a fool of myself.

"And so I welcome the newest member to our ranks, number XV Jixll." It felt even weirder when he said my 'name' if you could call it that. It felt as if...Well it was hard to explain, but it didn't feel right hearing the name.

~2~

After a few more announcements we were all dismissed to do our missions for the day.

A few minutes later Demyx walked me to the Gray Area where you would go to receive your mission and sometimes a lounge room. Not soon after Demyx brought me he was forced to go on a mission by the long blue haired male Saix. And now I am alone standing near the hallway entrance. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the cold gaze of Saix and felt smaller then I already did. I let out a silent sigh and jerked slightly when I felt some touch my shoulder. I quickly looked over to see who it was to find myself looking up to see a man who's facial features were chiseled and his hair was a very light blonde and he had some facial hair as well.

"It seems lady luck has decided to put your training into my hands" He chuckled. "I am Luxord, number X" He introduced himself with a kind smile. I felt myself smiling up at the britt Luxord and gave a curt nod to him. "It's nice to meet you" I replied feeling a little more confident. Luxord in my opinion was a really cool member of the organization. When I ever I played 358/2 days I liked the missions were he got to be with you. Plus I kind of always liked the idea of cards for battle.

"Alright luv' let's get going before Saix starts raging a storm" He told me as he conjured a portal leading me through.

~2~

Once out we were in Twilight Town and more specifically Market Street.

"Alright Jixll time to teach you the basics" He said bringing up his cards and began shuffling. I mentally sighed. I pretty much knew the basics. Collect hearts to achieve kingdom hearts and blah blah blah I played the game!

"Hey luv' you listening?" Luxord asked leaning down slightly to wave in my face. I blinked a few times realizing I was lost in thought "O-oh sorry!" He sighed with a small smile and leaned back "I see this bores you?" he questioned in his British accent. _Uhhh what do I say!? I can't just say 'Oh I already know all that stuff because I played the video game!' yeah not going to work._ "W-well Xenmas already told me when he took me to the castle, well our agenda and what the organization is for" I lied. "Oh? Well more time for you to start on training then!" He laughed and as if on cue, heartless called shadows appeared.

"Ah speak of the devil" He joked as I brought out my keyblade and got into a stance. "Let's see your potential" He said as the shadows dashed towards us.

~2~

Within a short time we had defeated them and though they were easy I was already huffing and puffing. _What? I'm not athletic!_ "Hmm it seems you're not athletically fit..." He stated observing my already tired form. As I finally started recovering my breath I felt my arm being jerked upward. I blinked owlishly. "Well looks like lady luck has decided it's time for track" I raised a brow but never got to ask what he meant because I ended up running around being chased by Luxord and his cards.

I ran more than I ever had in my entire life.

~2~

It went something similar like this for the next few days and they would end with me incredibly exhausted or i would help the dusk's make dinner for everyone, which I have fun doing. And today from what Saix has told me I'll be on my first official mission and not as I call it tutorial missions. Though it was just collecting hearts it was waaaay better than the other 'missions' I've done. Now I'm off to Twilight Town to collect some hearts.

~2~

Another swing from my Faded Dreamer, the name I decided to give my keyblade, and the Scarlet Tango disappeared leaving the heart behind for me to collect. That was my 10th of the day and since the objective was to reach 7 I think it was a good time to call it a brake and take a look around the town.

As I walked around Market Street I couldn't help but notice the ice cream shop. I suddenly felt a burning desire for something sweet. I nearly took a half step towards the shop before stopping myself and continued walking in my original direction. I wanted ice cream, but for some reason I don't have the courage to get it. The feeling in my chest always makes me nervous when I'm around new people and it makes me second guess myself...And it didn't feel right, having ice cream alone. I don't know why but it does.

So now after countless wandering I found myself at the Central Station looking up at the Clock Tower. I was leaning on the edge of the slight wall staring up at it tower. It was more beautiful in person especially with the colors flowing in the twilight-ed sky, and a lot larger and taller as well. I sighed smiling thinking that Roxas and Axel must be up there chatting and having their sea-salt ice cream around now. So I turned my body and gaze around to face the sunset, enjoying my ground's eye view.

~2~

From finishing their mission on collecting hearts Roxas and Axel had just gotten the ice cream and are now enjoying the frozen treat on top of the Clock Tower looking off to the sunset. Roxas had just laughed at Axel's comment about jumping between work and the castle and realized they were friends. "I guess we are friends" Roxas smiled slightly taking another bite of his frozen treat. As he chewed he spotted a dark cloak down below. "Hm?" He mumbled while biting down onto his ice cream. He shifted his gaze more slowly to get a better look. From what he could tell it was another member of the organization. How who was it... from the hair color and length which he could sort of make out it was the newest member maybe? Her name was Jixll if he remembers correctly.

Axel noticing Roxas's gaze followed it to where he too spotted the new member. He doesn't know much about her, because he never really talked to her or has been on a mission with her yet. But as he continued to stare he couldn't help but come up with an idea. Popping the stick out of his mouth the red head stood up abruptly. Roxas looked up at his friend confused just as he was finishing his ice cream as well.

"I'll be back don't worry" The red head told the younger blonde before opening a portal of darkness and walked through leaving confused Roxas behind. The blonde soon switched back his gaze to see that Axel was down there talking to the new member Jixll.

~2~

As I stared out I couldn't help but let my mind wander over the past couple of days. Looking back at it, it still seems unreal. A complete fantasy for most people. And it feels that way at first! But it's only been a few days and I already miss home. It feels lonely here even if I get to meet the characters I feel like I shouldn't be here and that's true. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not even sure how, of all things, that I can use a keyblade. It's all so unreal and magical yet lonely.

I let out a sigh drenched in exasperation when I heard something come up behind me. I quickly turned my head to see a familiar spiky red head walking up to me. "Yo" He greeted. "Hi" I waved to him as he walked up. "You look lonely" He states in a matter of fact tone as he leans on the wall beside me. "Yeah I guess" I said feeling the nervousness like from before at the ice cream shop. I heard a chuckle come from the tall male. "Well how about you join me and a friend of mine up there?" He pointed up at the tower smiling down at me. I blinked at him registering what he just said._Did he just?...No there is no way... He did! He invited me to sit with him and Roxas!_ Now having a slight video game crush-like-thing I felt a little ok extremely giddy. "I don't want to be a bother" I said truly meaning that. It would be a little uncomfortable and plus I don't want to ruin either of their day.

The next thing I hear is laughter coming from him and along with him slapping my back lightly. "Heh heh it's no trouble and I'm sure Roxas won't mind" He chuckled once more as he grabbed my shoulders and began pushing me into a dark portal that suddenly appeared. "H-hey!" I shrieked "Come on it'll be fun!" he laughed as we went through. Then we were in top were Roxas was who had a popsicle stick in his mouth. "I brought us a new friend" Axel spoke up smiling as he sat me down next to Roxas and Axel next to me.

"Well might as start the introductions" Axel spoke. "The names Axel got it memorized?" he said with the signature tap of the finger on the side of his forehead. "What? Sorry I think i forgot could you repeat that? I seem to have forgotten" I said pretending to act like I haven't 'got it memorized'. Oh come on i couldn't pass up this opportunity! I always wanted to say that. "Oh ha, looks like the XVth has a sense of humor" he chuckled. "And the zombie over there is Roxas" I turned my gaze and smiled at the blonde. He was a little silent at first but smiled "Yeah, I'm Roxas" he confirmed the popsicle stick still in his mouth. _god stop! Adorable! Too adorable! Gaaagh! If I see this much cute every day I swear I'm gonna get diabetes!_

I nodded "I'm Jixll" I smiled at them. "Well now that the introductions are out of the way how about some ice cream to celebrate?" He said bringing out some ice cream seemingly from nowhere. _Ooooooookay then I know I should be questioning about that but what the hell its ice cream. FREE ice cream might I add._ So we all got ours and began eating well except for me. I never had sea salt ice cream before so believe it or not i was nervous. Then I felt something poke my cheek. I turn to see axel staring at me while taking a bite of his. "Hey go on it won't bite" Well it sounded more like "Hey comf off if womfth bithe" But I got what he meant.

Slowly I took a bite. It was cold and felt nice in my mouth. The sweet yet salty flavor ignited my taste buds. They both complemented each other, neither overpowering the other flavor. It reminded of when I used to go to the beach when I was little. It was a nostalgic feeling not to mention tasty. As I ate away at the deserted treat I felt my home sickness fade away with each bite. Soon the treat was gone now being digested within my tummy and the stick in my mouth.

"Whoa! You really like ice cream" Axel laughed after watching me scarf down the treat. I nodded humming a "Mhm!" "Hey Axel? Does this mean all three of us are friends?" Roxas spoke up making both me and Axel turn to him. _That was a good question, did this make us friends?_ A part of me really wanted it to be true. It would be nice to have friends to talk to, also it make working for the Organization better.

"Of course we are Roxas, all three of us are friends now" He chuckled. Hearing that I felt a load on my chest I didn't know was there being lifted up. I smiled brightly and stared out at the sunset.

You know being up on a tower looking at the sunset with friends was definitely better than being on the ground watching the sunset alone.

* * *

oooooooooooooh mah god! it's been forever since i uploaded! why didnt anyone tell me i needed to get off my ass and get to writing?!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghghghgasdf ghjklkhjgfdsfgh bleeeeeeeeh well heres chapter 4! also i know i will be having some trouble with a few chapters along the way so i was wondering if you lovely readers have any sporting ideas for a chapter!

only rule is it has to some how fit into the game. not anything that could change the game and what not or unless you would like me to make it into a oneshot for mah lovely character Jill/Jixll. for oneshot's i'll take any requests! of course the onshots won't relate to the story entirely! also you can pitch in ideas for the future of the story!

so please as usual if you want favorite and review! i love feed back!


	5. secret exposed?

A/N

sweet joheebus! it took me forever to write out this chapter! im so sorry it took me this long! i was actually done with this chapter weeks ago but my computer crashed and i lost all of it! and i rage quit for a couple of weeks and here it is again finished and not deleted!

well i hope you enjoy! please fav, review, follow, which ever of the three and have a nice day reading my story!

* * *

The very next day I felt lighter and more happier than ever.

I stood there in my room on my white bed thinking over the events; not holding back the smile that beamed on my round cheeked face. As I thought over the events of yesterday, I got on my boots and headed out the door. I really was happy that I made friends, and with Axel and Roxas no less! I never thought or even dreamed that it could happen, yet here I am proved wrong. I've noticed it seems to happen a lot lately; the things I never thought possible became possible. It feels like a mixture between absolute excitement and slight terror. Why you ask? Well its simple; think of the things you NEVER want to happen and then it would happen, yeah I rather not live in a zombie apocalypse thank you. briskly I headed down the hallway to were the flight of stairs were, ran up them, and after the second flight I entered another corridor that led me to the Gray Area.

You'd think since I'm a non-athletic person I would be using the dark portals to get here, but nope! Figuring out how to make let alone work those things is actually EXTREMELY harder than it looks. When I had 'learned' I believe it was the mission after I had with Luxord and it was with Zexion. Which I thanked to kingdom hearts! He was probably the best to learn from on how to work portals. But as we all know I'm still a beginner at this and I'm not the best with magic. Well what do you expect when you're from a world where everyone thinks you can solve any problem with SCIENCE...stupid scientists, if I want to believe in unicorns and ghosts than I'll believe in unicorns and ghosts! Don't try to ruin my fantasies with your downer science...ness. Anyway! Zexion was a great teacher! It's just... well ummmm... let's just say there were a lot of "fireworks" that day... what?! It's hard conjuring up a portal without making it explode!

Either way I won't be making portals for a while...

~2~

Soon I spotted Saix, hard not to with his blue hair and all. I walked up to him asking for my mission. "My mission for today?" I spoke softer than my usual voice. I can't help getting nervous around a person who are always serious and who also needs to take a chill pill. Plus dudes tall, it's hard to not feel intimidated. "Today you will be collecting hearts with Axel." he spoke almost monotonous if it weren't for the coldness that could be heard in between his words. You know something tells me he doesn't like me, I know! Crazy right?!

And as if on cue I heard someone spoke up behind me. "Man first Roxas and now Jixll? Since when have I become a baby sitter?" the voice spoke in a teasing tone rather than an annoyed on. I looked behind me to see the red-hot-head Axel. though I knew he was joking I couldn't help but scrunch up a frown-like-pout, which only caused him to laugh a little and him grabbing my shoulders and pushed me towards an opening portal "come on save your pouting for the heartless, we have hearts to collect!" he said as we went into the portal.

Soon after continuous shoving from the tall red headed porcupine we exited the portal into an underground are which I recognized easily; the Underground Concourse. I looked over to Axel "so what's the mission?" I asked. "Didn't I already say it? Where collecting hearts" he stated in an 'isn't it obvious?' tone. "Ooh ok" I said understanding and we began searching for any unsuspecting heartless.

It had been sometime since our search, a heartless here, a heartless there, but not enough for us to RTC ( report to castle ). After searching around again I couldn't help but let out a very annoyed sigh. "This getting annoying" I muttered not being very amused. Axel hearing and knowing what I meant sighed as well while holding a chakram in one hand while the other ran through the back of his head. "Not a lot of heartless, weird" that's when a blur of black rushed passed us. It only took us to glance at each other and we both chased after it.

~2~

After countless minutes of playing chase with the heartless we ended up in the strange sewer like area, the place I got my keyblade from, but the heartless we were chasing for was no were to be seen. Quite weird no? I was beginning to think we should go off somewhere else to look when I turned to have something to swerve right past my head. _What the he-_ I looked over to see a group of dire plants, 5 to be exact, and I looked beside me to see Axel smirking while twirling his chakrams. "Well let's get started, the faster we get done the faster we get ice cream" he said for motivation which I happily took. Smiling I turned back to the dire plants and brought out Faded Dreamer.

Swing, dodge, swing and dodge once more. We took them out two at a time. Quicker than expected we took them out and I stood there catching my breath, though I have exercised more I will admit it was tiring. "Heh, tired already?" I heard Axel taunt beside me. "Oh hush, I'm just not used to so much fighting" I huffed giving him a pouting glare. He only laughed in result and bent down poking my cheek. "Oh right I keep forgetting you're a little chubby" he snickered. _Oh he did not just go there_! I could feel my eyes widen at the comment and my mouth open wide. _Duuuuuuude that's not cool!_ My expression immediately turned into a heated pout as I glared at him.

"Well excuse me," I started standing up straight "we all can't have super-model-woman hips like you Axel" I said putting my hands on my hips swinging them lightly as I said 'super-model-woman hips'. His teasing smirk immediately changed into a stifled laughter until he cracked and began laughing. I blinked wondering what was funny. It took the man a good few minutes until he finally calmed down. he was wiping a tear from his eye as he spoke "Pretty funny there kiddo, that's the very first time someone made fun of my hips let alone talk about it" he chuckled. I stared at him still confused. "I don't get why it's funny" I shrugged. He chuckled a little more before speaking "I'll tell you some other time, right now we better get going and see Roxas." I blinked once more to being pushed into a portal Axel summoned up. _Jeez what's with people and shoving me!?_

~2~

After the shove-a-thon through the portal we exited out onto the tower. It seems we got there before Roxas since he wasn't here yet. "Well looks like we're the first here, " Axel noted. "Wait here while I get the ice cream." and with that Axel poof'd through a portal leaving me there alone to wait. So being the girl that I am, who can't use portals at all, I took my seat at the edge and waited.

Have you ever noticed time seems to go by reeeeeeaaally freakin slow when you're bored? No? Well I have. And I'm experiencing it to the fullest.

As I sat there waiting a heard a whirring sound of a portal opening up and closing. I turned my head to greet the red head, thinking it was him, when I spotted the blonde hair. Nope not Axel but Roxas. A sudden feeling of uneasiness filled in my stomach as I waved to him. He smiled at my gesture and sat down beside me creating some beautiful awkward silence. Ooooooooh how I hate awkward silences, they make things, well awkward!

_Come on Jill say something to get rid of the silence!_ "Axel's out get-t-ting the ice cream" I stuttered out. _Smooth Jill, smooth. Oooh hush like you could do better! I can't cause I'm you idiot. Huuuuuuuuuuuuush!_

As I continued internally fighting myself, I missed a small smile that adorned the blondes lips just as a new portal formed, popping out a familiar red head. "I'm baa- oh Roxas! Perfect timing" Axel grinned as he handed us some ice cream and he sat down with us.

"So Roxas how was your mission?" Axel asked nonchalantly as he took a bite from his ice cream and had already begun chomping away at mine. "It wasn't bad, I had to team up with Larxene to eliminate some watchers" he said taking a bite.

_Hmmm working with Larxene to eliminate some watchers? Now what mission was that? Hmmm come on work brain! Hmmm...Oh! It was mission 8! Huh so that means were on day 15. Well I think anyway._

"Hey Jixll you listening?" Axel's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to him blinking. "Hmm?" I hummed with my already finished ice cream stick in my mouth. "Roxas was trying to ask you something" he stated pointing to the blonde. "Oh sorry!" I apologized turning to Roxas "No it's fine" he said "Umm what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you really use a keyblade? I hear from the other members you do, it's just I had never seen it before.." he said looking down a little. If I didn't know better I say he looked almost, sad? "Yeah I do" I answered smiling taking the stick out of my mouth and held out my hand and summoned my keyblade to show him. "See?" his gaze looked back up at my hand and looked up to me to see my smiling face. His previous facial features changed to a smile as well. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one." he sighed out relieved "Now why is that?" Axel spoke up curiously. "Well the organizations goal is to collect hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts, " Roxas began to explain and I nodded for him to continue. "And the only way to collect hearts is with the keyblade," hearing this, a sudden realization came to me. At first he was the only keyblade wielder, (won't last long though~) and everything is riding on him to collect hearts so the Organization can complete Kingdom Hearts. That is definitely a lot of pressure for a 14 year old Nobody.

"Pressure getting to you?" Axel spoke up thinking the same thing. "Yeah it was but I'm glad I'm not alone on this" he smiles at Axel and I. "Yup two is better than one," I say smiling brightly "we'll be the best! And we'll take down any heartless who stands in our way to complete Kingdom Hearts!" I cheered out shoving my left fist that was holding my ice cream stick into the air causing a stifled laughter to come from Axel. "You really are weird" the red head chuckled and I stuck out my tongue at him in reply but I smiled none the less.

Watching his friends Roxas couldn't help but smile brighter. Though he still wasn't sure about many things, he was glad to have these two as his friends.

~2~

After some time we all decided it was time to RTC. I waved goodbye as they headed off to their rooms while I headed off to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I was greeted with the dusks that worked in there. I waved and greeted back and was about to start making dinner when I heard a portal behind me. I turn around to see Saix. _Oh joy what does he want? Cant he not see I'm just about to cook?_

"Master Xemnas needs to see you," "well I-" "Now" I gulp at the sound of his voice that boomed throughout the kitchen. "Y-yes sir" and I reluctantly followed him.

~2~

Now after that uneventful event, here I am standing in front of the almighty Mansex thinking why am I here? I did nothing wrong! At least I don't think so..

"Jixll I believe it's time we talk" he spoke with a voice so sickeningly sweet that it made me feel sick "I think it's time you tell me your little secret"

My body froze at those words. What secret was he talking about? There's a possibility he figured out I'm not a Nobody, but that's obvious! Well I would think it is. But what other secret? I can't think of an- no way. No. no no no no. There is no wa- "I heard from a source that I had told you our agenda and what we do, when I have not done such a thing, now tell me how do you know this?" he demanded civilly. " I w-well I" "spit it out" "I u-uh I" "Jixll tell me ri-" "I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" my voice blurted out and my hand immediately covered my mouth realizing what I just said.

_Oooh god I can't believe I said that! I'm dead I'm sooooo dead, what have I done!?_

Hearing those words a smile slowly grew on the man's lips. Just what he was hoping for. But just to be certain..

Then I hear his voice spoke up "Now how do I know your speaking the truth?" "I uhhh" I wasn't expecting those words but I might as well try something. But I can't just give it to him or I might screw something up! Whelp looks like I got to bring out my cryptic-riddle-speaking skills. "A group of six will be set out on a long mission. Three who you know best and two you know little are going to betray, but one will not" I said regretfully.

I swear if that smile of his could have gone any wider...

"I see very well Saix take her back to the kitchen where you fetched her, I figure she has some cooking she needs to do"

~2~

And with that I was brought back to my beautiful kitche- "what the love of cheese is going on!?" I yelled staring at the site. Dusks were swerving all over getting ridiculous ingredients and dumping in a giant pot I didn't even know we had and none other than Zexion in front of the thing!

Hearing the yelling Zexion turned back slightly surprised to see me but he quickly gained his composure. "Hello Jixll, I was just making some food" he said calmly. I don't know about 'food' the smoke coming out of the pot is purple! "Uhh and what food is this?" I asked walking closer till I was standing next to him still eyeing the pot warily. "Here" he said showing me a cook book and the page it was on.

The dish was called Chicken and Pasta. I read it over and so far Zexion was following the instructions 100% wrong. "Umm Zexion do you know how to cook?" I asked. His face showed a hint of embarrassment "Well no not exactly, I was originally looking for the cook so he could make it for me," he said reluctantly "but the dusks told me the cook just left when I came and well I got curious" he admitted. I didn't respond to his explanation but what it did do was call over a dusk and whispered a few things to do for me, one being to get rid of the contents in that pot. Then in less than a second the dusks around me set off to work.

Zexion watched in surprise at the dusks as they worked getting all these tools and utensils. And when he turned to me he came face to face with a white apron. "Come on put it on! All who are cooking must wear it you know" I told him as I was already wearing mine along with the other dusks who were preparing some ingredients. Slowly Zexion put it on and we both began preparing the new cleaner pot for its contents.

After putting together the ingredients into the pot it was on time for it to simmer and for us to wait.

"You seem to know a lot about cooking" Zexion pointed out suddenly as we waited. "Well of course" I smiled "I'm the one who's been making dinner for everyone since I joined". Zexion's eyes became wide as he stared at me. _Was it hard to believe that I can cook? But his face was quite priceless_. His gaze turned away suddenly and I heard him speak quietly "Sorry that I messed with the kitchen" I raised a brow. "You don't have to apologize I actually had quite a bit of fun teaching you and having you help me cook" I told him while smiling. He looked down to me with a gaze I couldn't figure out "If you don't mind then, could you teach me sometime?" he asked. I blinked in shock but the whole idea settled into my brain and to be honest I kind of like the idea. "Sure, whenever I'm in the kitchen feel free to ask me when you want me to teach you!" I chirped happily and in response a small smile was brought onto his face, but I didn't notice since the pot was done.

An hour later I lay down on my bed thinking of over everything today. And I thought about my encounter with Xemnas. I had a feeling my time here won't be rainbows and sunshine anymore. I just hope everything will turn out ok in the end. I know it will for the organizations future, well some, but mine is in the dark. I don't know what will happen to me and I'm worried on how I affect this world. I just hope I don't mess things up.


	6. i have to go where now?

A/N

Tadaaaa! Next chapter!

whelp I am sorry if this one was shorter than the rest but they were getting into the Chain of Memories in the series so I'll be working extra hard for those chapters and since I don't own the game I'm going to be watching an entire walkthrough for you guys.

Also! Remember I'm taking ideas for any chapters or one-shot ideas for Jixll/Jill so please fill free to pitch some!

* * *

As I slept soundly in my bed a loud knocking came from the door to my room. "Hey Jixll wake up its Axel, Xemnas has a meeting with some of the members and you need to be here"

Not hearing a sound I continued sleeping peacefully. "Alright I'm coming in!" Axel announced as he cautiously opened the door to find me sleeping soundly on my bed. He walked over quietly not to wake me up and bent down to look at me. "Awe you look like a little chubby baby when you sleep" he cooed mockingly lightly poking my chubby cheek. In response my face scrunched up and I shifted in my sleep.

he chuckled a little as he stood up and placed a hand on my arm and began shaking me a little "rise and shine Jixll it's time to wake up, we have a meeting to get to" he said gently. "Mmhmhm five more minutes daaaaad" Axel chuckled at my response but continued to shake me. "Come on chubby time to get up". Another groan escaped from my mouth in a reply. Having enough of my refusal to get up he stands up and tears the sheets off of my form. "Mhmhmmmmm" I groaned out at the sudden loss of warmth. My eyes creeks open to a blurry vision of red.

I squinted my eyes at the red blur trying to figure out who the heck woke me up. _Jeez who wakes someone up so early!? And what time is it? 6am? Maybe 7? Come oooooooon. _"Morning sunshine" came a familiar cocky voice that I came accustom to. "Axeeeeeeeeeeel why did you wake me up?" I whined as I sat up, pouting at the red head. "We got a meeting to attend come on and get on your boots we don't want to be late" he told me as he tossed me my boots. I blinked confused. I don't remember any meeting from the game other than the one in the beginning, so why is there one now?

~2~

Luckily, we arrived and sat in our seats just before the meeting started. As I sat in my chair I couldn't help but noticed who was here. Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Larxene, Axel, myself, and ... Marluxia. I mentally shudder. To be honest sometimes he freaks me out more than Vexen. _Wait why are they here? More importantly why am I here?_

"Greetings, as I assume you are all curious as to why I summoned you here" Xemnas spoke up breaking my thoughts. "I'm going to be stationing you to Castle Oblivion, which you will be going in a few days." he informed.

Hearing this, my eyes widened. _What!? Wait why I am here?! They're all going so why am I in this meeting?!...oh no..._

"I do not mean to insult your plans superior, but do why must Jixll come?" the old voice that I recognize as Vexen's spoke up. _Yes! Thank you mad scientist ! See Mansex? He gets it!_ "Vexen, I know that she is the least experienced of us, but she can be very useful I assure this" "like what?" Marluxia asked, intrigued by Xemnas's words. "That shall stay a secret, at least until you are all stationed in Castle Oblivion" he answered Marluxia. "You have a few days before your departure, you are dismissed" and with that everyone teleported leaving the room and I the only one left.

"Why" I murmured to myself. "I'm not supposed to go, so why?" I was deep in my thoughts thinking over all of this. I gave Xemnas that hint yesterday saying 6 people, but he added me into it. _Why? I'm not supposed to go! Let alone be here in the first place but that was beside the point._

"Jixll," hearing a deep voice, I looked over to see Lexaeus "It's time to go on our mission" I nodded and was about to hop off and go but I remembered something. I'm up pretty high. _Weeeell crap._ i gulped a little. _Oooh god I know I'm going to regret this._ I slowly stood up in my seat, not noticing the concerned stare of the strong Lexaeus, and I closed my eyes not wanting to see the ground and jumped off.

As I fell I immediately began to regret it. While I felt the wind rush past me I began to imagine myself splatting into the ground. _Oh god why did I jump!?_

While I mentally screamed for my life I felt a sudden stop in my fall. I opened my eyes slowly to see Lexaeus looking up at me as he held me in his colossal hands. We had our little stare off until he decides to put me down gently. "You should be more careful" he spoke "R-right sorry" I apologized. "Hm" was his response as he turned around to open a portal and turned his head to me and then back to the portal. Getting the message, I followed behind him into the portal.

~2~

It was another mission of collecting hearts, pretty uneventful. We had just finished our collecting when we reached the sandlot, I had sat down on a bench and sighed out in relief, glad that our mission was done. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lexaeus opened up a portal, but he didn't walk through it. He just stood there.

"Jixll," Lexaeus spoke up "come here for a moment" doing what he asked I stood up and walked toward where he stands. "Place your hand in the rim of the portal" I look up at him curiously but don't question and I do as he asked and put my gloved hand into the rim of the portal.

To my surprise it felt cool. It felt as if I was touching silk. Cool soft black silk. It felt calming as well. "For you to conjure a portal your mind must be calm and collected" he informed "and you must focus and have patience" he continued as the portal dissipated and I drew my hand back. "Now try" he said to me.

Reluctantly I pulled out my hand once more and closed my eyes and began to focus. I first began to calm all my nerves and block out all of my thoughts only think about the portal. Then I focused on its form and where I wanted it to take me.

It felt like hours just standing here but in reality was only a minute or two when I heard a swirling sound being made. I slowly opened my eyes to see a portal in front of me... and it wasn't exploding! I felt a stupid smile grow on my face as I stared at it. "Hm, Zexion was right," I stopped my smiling and stared up at him confused but all he did was shake his head and mumbled "never mind".

A short time after Lexaeus RTC'd and as soon as he did I screamed "yaaaaaaaahoooo! It didn't exploooode!" with a huge smile on my face. Through all of my triumph I had forgotten about the mission to Castle Oblivion and my worries about it. Quickly remembering eating ice cream at the tower with Axel and Roxas I conjured up a portal ad ran in to go meet up with Axel and Roxas to tell them about my triumph.


	7. I owe you

A/N: I am so very very very sorry this one took so long!

I had a major writers block not to mention the game kh 1.5 is coming out in America soon and I'm wondering if they changed anything for 358/2 days in the theatre mode they put in. Like I said I want to keep this accurate to the game so I'm just a little worried is all but I'll still be getting up the chapters! I'm also sorry for how short it is too.

Also I'm thinking of making an rp blog for Jill/Jixll what do you guys think? be sure to let me know

* * *

The next morning I headed out to the Grey Area to see Saix about my next mission.

"You will be stationed with Vexen in his lab for _research_" He spoke blankly as he stared at his papers containing our missions and goals. Hearing this I blinked and stared at him oddly. "Are you su-" "Yes, now **go**" he pointed back down the hall I came from. "OK" I said holding up my hands in defense before walking back down the hall. When i was certain I was far away enough, I let out a huge exasperated sigh._ Jeez Saix needs to shove that stick out of his bum and lighten up! _I snorted at the thought of him lightening up and continued walking to Vexen's lab.

Surprisingly his lab was pretty easy to find considering his lab was his room..

Now here I stand more nervous than a guilty man on trial, debating whether to go in or just stand here. _Uggh come on just go in!...but what if he's going to experiment on me?! Or worse! Or or or-_ "Ah Jixll." I jump hearing a voice in front of me. I look up to notice it was Vexen holding his door slightly ajar. "Hurry now, come in!" he hurriedly spoke as he stepped aside to let me in. I went inside hesitantly and was amazed. The place is huge! Everything you can imagine in a lab. Shelves and shelves of files and documents, along with isles of tables littered with beakers, papers, and other strange objects.

Drawing my attention away from the room I looked over to where Vexen was, and saw him standing over a desk looking at some files. I walked over curiously to see what he was doing. Sadly I never got to see; when I got over he already closed all the files into a folder and set it off to the side.

"First things first, I need you to go to the moogle and retrieve these items." The old Nobody informed me as he handed me a list. I took the paper and read it over.

Ingredients:

1 Diamond

3 Dark ingots

2 Gold

6 Moonstones

3 Ethers

My brow rose in curiosity. W_hy would he need these?_ That thought was swarming around in my head. I looked over to him and was going to ask but he quickly beat me to the punch. "What are you waiting for?! Go on then! Get going!" He shouted dramatically as he pushed me out slamming the door behind me.

"Ummm what just happened?"

~2~

"Um excuse me," I asked approaching the small Moogle that was stationed in the grey area. "Vexen asked me to get these from you" I told it as I handed the slip of paper.

"Hmm, kupo" He spoke reading over the list. "No can do kupo." He said shaking its head.

"What? Why not?" I ask slightly confused.

"Because, I'm fresh out kupo!" He replied in a matter of fact tone.

I stood there blinking owlishly not sure what to do. _Vexen is not gonna be happy._

~2~

I stood nervously in front of the door to Vexen's room. Shakily I pushed the door open and entered the room. Vexen not too far off was reading over some files when he looked up, a scowl formed on his face. "Where are the ingredients?" he asked. I gulped and nervously began to explain. "I went to the moogle as you asked and asked him for the ingredients but he said he was fresh out." An aggravated sigh escaped the old scientist. "Go." "What?" I asked confused. "I said go, now go back to that moogle and get my ingredients" he said pointing to the door. _Wait didn't I just say he said he was out?!_ "Why are you just standing there?" he spoke as he walked to me and began to push me out the door. "Go get me those ingredients" and he closed the door behind me.

~2~

"Well that was an easy mission" Axel remarked to himself as he took a seat on the couch in the grey area. "And I can get an hour of shut eye before heading out to the tower" he smirked while getting comfortable. And as soon as he was about to shut his eyes he spotted something. A familiar downy-dirtie-blonde-haired female was desperately arguing with the moogle. recognizing the female Axel chuckled as he got up and went over.

"Now what seems to be the problem" he spoke up once he was beside my form. Not noticing I jumped slightly. "o-oh hey Axel, I'm just trying to get these ingredients that Vexen needs." I told him. "and as I told you for the 5 time, I'm out kupo!" the moogle fumed. Looking over the situation Axel took the paper out of my hands that I was holding and read it over. "hey Jixll why don't you wait on the couch for a moment ok?" I stared at him oddly but I obliged.

From where I sat I watched Axel talk to the moogle and they looked like they were already in heated argument. It seemed like good half hour before the argument was over. Axel walked over to where I sat and handed me a bag. "Vexen owes a lot of money to the moogle for ordering ingredients and not paying, so that was why he was giving you a hard time." "thanks" I smiled to him and ran off to Vexen.

~2~

After finally delivering the ingredients he let me go saying I was done and that was all he needed. Happy I quickly walked back to the Grey Area to see Axel standing by a portal. "Well, come on! Roxas hasn't got all day." He chuckled as i quickly ran over. "Sorry," "Hey it's no problem, speaking of which I believe you owe me ice cream for me saving your behind earlier." "I think that can be arranged" I laugh was we walk into the portal to meet up with Roxas.

Though I never noticed at the time, he always helped me out when ever I'm in a rough situation. I really owe a lot to Axel.


End file.
